pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Mallyx Heroway
Shavalon slayer 04:27, 21 November 2008 (EST)Credit to a guildy of mines - made the Paragon bars. P A R A S I T I C 22:25, 11 September 2008 (EDT) do heroes not spam CS? Driggy 23:31, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :"Micro Consume Soul to take down the Shrouded and Listless spirits in Mallyx's room. '''Keep it canceled so it's not used wastefully by the hero'."'' :--71.229 23:49, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::pfft... i knew that... (sry) Driggy 00:32, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::So u have two guys doing damage?--''Shadow'' 00:51, 17 September 2008 (EDT) oplz OH OH! FIT A DERV IN THIS SO I CAN DO MALLYX ON MY DERVISH <3. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 00:58, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :The Derv should be able to replace the War. "SY" comin from a DSlasher helps abit but once we were at Mallyx, my War was gettin tossed around abit too much to actually use it often. Only prob with Dervs is that there's only 2 Derv elites that arn't useless at Mallyx - Avatar of Dwayna/Balth. You could probably go D/Rt and bring Consume Soul to let the nec bring a different elite. I know it's easily doable if you use cons - a friend and I ended up using Cons since we had a pretty bad setup for Mallyx (our main chars weren't at him yet). We used all 3 cons, but 1 Celerity should be enough to make it really easy it gives you an unstrippable IAS/IMAS. P A R A S I T I C 22:45, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::also...you can replace the caster heros with motivation paragons that don't have any attack skills. more armor, same (if not more) healing. Finale of Restoration--66.192.104.13 15:15, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::just instead of W/D go D/W. as your elite take any form, as all other dervish elites either inflict conditions or are enchatments, wich mallyx can remove. -- Dasen 10:50, 25 December 2008 (EST) good job on the DA paras since the casters are useing power return that implys there on guard that means they attack therefor DA = gone :DA only dissipates if they hit with an attack SKILL. read please.--66.192.104.13 15:09, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::The other guy was a retard. :::obvious Samefag is obvious.--66.192.104.13 15:17, 19 November 2008 (EST) I let my mate on my pc for one day and he says some thing stupid so sorry--Shavalon slayer 04:27, 21 November 2008 (EST) Ranger Would it be at all possible to fit a ranger into this? :Some spammer might work. Fox007 07:53, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::anyone else have any opinions? what would i replace? What type of build could i have using these skills mentioned above? :::or go R/D with scythe. -- Dasen 10:50, 25 December 2008 (EST) We replaced Player 2 P/W with a Ranger/Warrior. We also had a third player doing the CS Necro position. Apart from being untidy at the start until the preist was led out of harm's way, it worked out pretty good. prof=range/warrior marksm=12+1+3 expert=10+1 tactics=8ParryGreat JusticeThe WindYourselves!" (Kurzick)attackdirtof the great dwarfrebirth signet/build Runes * Superior Rune of Marksmanship * Minor Rune of Expertise * Rune of Attunement * Rune of Major Vigor * Rune of Vitae * Radiant insignias Equipment * Droknar's Flatbow. Usage * Keep "SY" up as much as you can. Throw dirt at Warriors to keep them off your casters. BotGD for emergency party healing Outback 09:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The SY paragon just one thing, you have Spear of fury, but no conditions in your team (which is very good for mallyx), but you don't gain the adrenaline. Now, this is in no means bad because Spear of Fury often hits for about 80 damage, i just want to make sure you know that you will not get extra adrenaline from it.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Listen Padowan]] 08:08, 22 December 2008 (EST) Some guildy's and I ran this build with only heroes and consets and it worked just fine. Was a little slow, but it worked just fine. Was finally able to get a crappy green from Mallyx. A Demonic Doughnut. Why Death Pact Signet? Why does DA Para 2 use Death Pact Signet when Signet of Return would be much better beacuse this guy has 11+1 lead? :Besides the Recharge and the casting time. No Idea. Fox007 10:10, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Rit healer can one be replaced by a human monk for exemple? Illoyon 11:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Scrap the Human Warrior and Paragon This build makes it look like you can only do Mallyx with this build if you are a warrior or a paragon. Me and my friend (both primary monks) did Mallyx in NM with this build using this - (We used Remove Hex for the Optional) Which could replace the Warrior and Paragon in the main build. If you want screenies, you can have them. Kracatoan 15:59, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :No. You know that armor buffs dont stack past 24 right? --Carnivorous Cupcake 16:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :You could give two blanks for the human players (but then also have suggested builds for each prof). As long as the build has 6 strong heroes, then its fine. Tbh, NM+cons means a lot of things work. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] 16:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe just show some shitter /Rt bar with earthbind and GDW Spam for casters? Like so: or something like that. Very hard to screw that up, and works great from my experience. Just be decent with keeping Earthbind alive, and he shouldn't get up for most of the fight. My Soles Are 19:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) EBSoH Would be good always. 10:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Weak Team Build You are using duplicate, very short-lived elites on your DAs, and far too much healing/too little damage on the team. Also, there is no area in the game that requires more than one SY (if your SY has any experience). You should avoid duplication on player/hero builds where one will cancel the other out. You can achieve a better result by finding a similar skill that achieves what you want. I'm sure this team build works, but quite slowly and inefficiently. I'm surprised you scored an excellent rating. Pucktrapper 18:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) well this setup is like 2 years old, it was excellent back then the owner probably doesnt play anymore. updates could be added along with differnt variants for other professions Sthpaw 07:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC)